epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meatholl/Troll Rap Battles. Episode 1 : Dick VS Vagina. By Meatholl
So, I decided to start a new series, COPYRIGHT MOTHERFUCKERS, in a theme which fits me perfectly, Trolling :D. It's basically a rap series but with horrible suggestions, the raps aren't good, but they'll make you laugh. Episode 1 is : DICK VS VAGINA. Because lolfuckyou that's why. So hope this makes you laugh, and remember, YOU ALL BELONG TO ME. Lyrics : EPIC FAP BATTLES OF TROLLERYYYY DICK! VS! VAGINAAAA! BEGIN! Dick : I'm about to go hard against this pussy bitch called V, If we talk about reproductive organs, the superior one is me, Watch me cum and pound your holes till I'm finished and done the deed, Vagina, you're not hard but soft so just admit your defeat. I'll call you a emo cause you're about to enjoy the pain that I'm giving, My seasons greeting has arrived but it's not Christmas or Thanksgiving. Went to your sister Asshole and she said she liked it rough, About to give you the same and I won't stop till I get enough. Vagina : You fucking dick, acting all strong, thinking you're the man, you're about to be fucked over by a pussy, people be saying god damn, Cum up with something good, the shit you're spitting is just whack, Thinking you're so superior, but remember, you're not black! Without me you Dick, you only have hands and gay assholes, Say whatever you want willy, it's me who is in control! Get a hand of yourself, you need to get your head in the game, You can't spit good rhymes if you don't even know how to aim! Dick : You cunt, be open minded, and not just open for all kinds of sticks, No matter the material, as long as the shape looks like a dick! I don't need things like lube or oil, I'm going into this fight dry, Making you bleed like it's your period so you realise I'm a strong guy. Let's try different positions, with all of them, you're getting fucked, I don't need you, I get blowjobs, while you barely get sucked. Vagina : About to kick you in the balls and pull your pubes out, You think you can fuck me over, but that's something I doubt. I'll make you piss out of fear you bitch, with your 1 inch rap, Everybody wants me, nobody wants you, so go ahead and fap fap fap. It's over, you're getting soft and small again, man how pathetic, You sure you don't belong to a fat guy? You're anything but athletic. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? WE DECIDE! EPIC FAP * sound of lotion getting rubbed on a penis* BATTLES OF TROLLERYYY Well now it is over, I'd like you to do a couple of things, please : *Tell me what you think of it *Who won *What was your favourite line *Suggest me a rap battle to do next Thanks for watching! Category:Blog posts